I Love You
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: A whole bunch of Raven and Beastboy one shots! Growing up, I've always wanted these two together! Now, here they are! If you want something to happen please review or PM me. Thanks!
1. Nightmares and Confessions

Teen Titans

 **Okay, I use to be a huge Teen Titans fan. Not Teen Titans Go. I can't get into it because of how different it is. But, I loved the old TV show of it and I'm trying to find some of the comics right now. If y'all have any idea where I can find them, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. That would be highly apprecaited. Anyway, this is a bunch of Raven and Beastboy moments. If you want to see something happen, please tell me. But, letting you know, I'm really rusty on this, considering it's been a minute since I last watched an episode when they stopped playing it. So, please forgive me if it's not what you expected. I hope over the next few chapters I get better. Thanks!**

Beastboy's POV

 _Raven's screams fill the air. I begin to run, searching for her._

 _'' BEASTBOY, HELP!'', I hear her scream. She needs me. Oh my God, Raven needs me and I'm not there to save her._

 _'' Hang in there, Raven! I'm coming!", I finally found her. Adonis, my personal enemy, has her pinned against a wall, and, in her stomach, was a knife. He took it out of her and stabbed her again. I feel anger rising in me and I turn into the Beast. I throw him off of her, catching her in my arms. He disappears into enternal darkness, but I didn't care. Raven was all that mattered._

 _'' Garfield...?'', she whispers. I fall to my knees, with her still in my arms. Her blood covers me._

 _'' R-Raven...''_

 _'' I-I... I'm sorry... for everything I've done to hurt you... I... I love you...'', she says. Tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. She's too weak to heal herself and I surely can't save her._

 _'' I... I love you so much, Raven...'', I lost my parents because I was too weak. I lost Terra because I was too stupid. And now, I lost Raven, which hurt more than any of them, because I was too slow._

 _She gives me a small smile, something I rarely see from her, and then she takes her last breath. Raven, the love of my life, had died in my arms._

Raven's POV

I was woken up to the sound of Beastboy screaming. I jump up and run to his room. The moment I'm out of my room, I see Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin running with me. We all enter Beastboy's room, ready to attack anyone that dared hurt Beastboy. We found him with tear stains on his face, but he was still asleep. He was having a nightmare.

We all realxed a bit, seeing that no physical harm had came to him. I walk over, and tap his shoulder. He was still asleep when I heard him whisper something I could barely make out.

'' Don't take my Raven... don't take her from me...'', luckily the others didn't hear it.

'' What is the matter with Beastboy, friend Raven?'', Starfire asks.

'' He's having a nightmare, Starfire. You guys head back. I'll handle it.'', I didn't want the others to find out Beastboy was dreaming about me. Neither one of us would ever hear the end of it.

They all nod, and walk out. I sit down beside Beastboy, and shake his shoulder. His eyes popped open, and our eyes locked.

'' R-Raven! You're safe!?'', he asks, pulling me into him. I would never admit it but I loved when he hugged me. I don't know. Around Beastboy I feel safer, and sorta, I don't know, happy.

'' Yeah, do you want to talk about it?'', I offer, noticing he doesn't let go of me.

'' Adonis, he tried to use you against me and he... he did the most awful thing anyone has ever done to me before.'', he says. I think I already know.

'' What?''

'' He took you away.'', he blushes when he said that. I was glad I had my hood on, because I think I felt my cheeks burn a bit. He looks at me and sighs. '' Raven, the others are important to me, don't get me wrong, but... you're different. There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I don't know how to.''

'' Beastboy?''

'' Raven, I fell in love with you.'', he confesses. I feel my emotions flare, and I have a feeling if I don't tell him how I feel I'll end up destroying this town.

'' I fell in love with you, too, Garfield.'', I say. He looks at me, and I don't know how this happens, but we ended up kissing. One moment we were blushing at our confessions for one another, then we were kissing.

'' R-Really?'', he smiles. I kiss him again, not knowing what came over me.

'' Does that lift your doubts?'', I ask him. He smiles, pulling me into his arms and whispers in my ear.

'' You don't know how long I've wanted to hear all of this.''

'' Why? You should hate me. I've treated you so badly.''

'' It was always obvious you cared about me, though. And, I loved you. Even if you hated my guts I would still love you. Raven, I've lost a lot. And I just can't add you to that list.'', he says. I look at him.

'' You'll never lose me. You're stuck with me forever.'', I cause him to smile, which made me smile.

'' Promise?'', he asks.

'' I promise you.'', I promise. And I meant it. I realized tonight, I do have the same feelings. That's why I always wanted him around.


	2. Finding Out

Teen Titans

Raven's POV

I look over at Beastboy, trying to understand how I managed to finally tell him how I feel. I still feel bad for how I use to treat him so badly. I was awful to him.

'' Rae, are you okay?'', he asks, wrapping his arm around me, as I yawned. I didn't sleep last night. My emotions wouldn't let me. They all kept wondering about Beastboy.

'' F-Fine...'', I mumble. I push him down to his back, then lay my head on his chest. I feel myself blushing but I ignored it. '' You're my pillow now.''

'' Are you sure you want-''

'' Yes.'', I shut my eyes, and try to get some rest. I felt Beastboy pull me closer into him, and both of his arms were wrapped around me.

'' BB? Rae?'', the voice of Cyborg, who might as well be my brother, cause my eyes to pop open and both me and Beastboy jumped up. '' Are you two a thing?''

Cyborg was the only one there.

'' Y-yeah.'', Beastboy answers, hesitating, like he wasn't so sure himself. We haven't actually discussed it too much.

'' Yes, we are. Any other questions?'', I ask, sounding very annoyed. Cyborg looks at us and smiles.

'' It took you guys long enough. I was wondering if you would ever come around.'', he says, laughing. I roll my eyse, leaning my head back on Beastboy's chest, and trying to fall back asleep. I was seriously tired.

'' Beastboy and Raven!? ABOUT TIME!'', I hear Robin yell. I get up once more. Would it be impossible to just try to get some sleep!?

'' Oh my God, guys, did all of you see this coming?'', I snap, jumping to my feet, looking at my friends. Robin smirks, Cyborg starts laughing, while Starfire nods.

'' Yes, it was rather obvious you two would get into a relationship.'', she answers. I roll my eyes, and feel myself having a headache. Beastboy sighs.

'' Okay, okay, we get it.'', he says, rather annoyed.

'' What happened? When was it? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?'', Cyborg says, obviously offended. I was really close to Cyborg, like he was my big brother. And him and Beastboy are best friends. I think he would want to know when we got together. I should have told him.

'' We never really talked about being a thing, it just happened. We didn't even think to tell anyone.'', Beastboy says. Cyborg rolls his eyes and storms off, clearly upset. I look at the others, and take Beastboy's hand. We begin walking. '' Where are we going?''

'' To talk to Cyborg.'', I answer. We walk to the garage, where we knew Cyborg would be, handling his car.

'' Cy? Why did you just storm off back there?'', Beastboy asks, concerned. I didn't want to admit it, but I didn't like seeing Cyborg so upset.

'' Because, I'm your big brother.'', he points at me, then points to Beastboy, '' And your best friend. I should have at least got told when all of this happened.''

'' It happened when Beastboy was having that nightmare. When he woke up he confessed he had feelings for me, and I confessed I had feelings back.'', I tell him. '' Please don't stay mad.''

'' I'm not mad, guys, just hurt that my best friend nor little sister bothered telling me this.''

'' We promise to start telling you everything that happens. We just didn't think of it, bro, honest.'', Beatboy says. We look at him with pleading eyes. He shakes his head.

'' You guys make it very hard to stay upset.'', both me and Beastboy smile. Cyborg looks at us. '' And, for the record, try not to hurt each other.''

'' We won't.'', Beastboy says. Cyborg smiles.

'' Well, I have a workout to attend to.'', Cyborg walks out, and both me and Beastboy smile at each other, happy we are together and we made Cyborg forgive us, even though we know he can't stay mad at us very long


	3. Stalker Part 1

Teen Titans

Beastboy gets very protective of Raven

Beastboy's POV

Raven and I were having a day out, and I was actually really enjoying it. I look at her, and to see she was having a small smile. We were at her favorite cafe. It was really empty though, one guy was at the other side and the employees were working on something in the back. I sipped my coffee, and looked up at Raven. She was reading a book, and I was just staring at her. She's really mine. I'm really dating the girl I've wanted for so long. She was finally mine.

'' I'll be right back.'', I tell her. She looks up from her book, and nods. I walk to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. I heard a crash from outside the bathroom and I darted out. A guy was pinning Raven to the wall, one of his arms on the wall, and the other hand was in the air like he was about to hit her. She was trying to get him off of her, but she wasn't using her magic. Of course she wouldn't, she doesn't want to press to get the wrong idea and get the Titans in a load of trouble. I look and see the crash sound had came from a chair being flipped over.

Anger rushes through me, and I throw the guy off of her.

'' What's your problem? You're the boyfriend?'', he asks. Raven took my arm, knowing I wanted to punch this guy in the face.

'' Yeah, I'm the boyfriend! How dare you try to hurt her!?'', I snap, feeling anger rising in me. Don't transform, Beastboy, you can't give the Titans a bad name. Besides, he's just a stupid teenager. I can't transform on a teenager. But, no promises on not knocking him to the ground.

'' She deserved it.''

'' How did she deserve it!?'', I was getting more ticked by the minute and I really had to use all the control in my body to not transform into the Beast and kill this guy. Raven wraps her arms around my waist from behind me, trying to calm me down.

'' Gar, let's just leave.'', she says, but I don't listen to her. I have a hand on one of her arms, but I wasn't leaving. Not until this guy knew who he was dealing with.

'' She has a mouth.'', he replied. He then smirks. '' Someone had to teach her a lesson.'', I force Raven off of me and I punch the guy in the jaw. He gets up and tackles me to the ground. I don't transform yet, but I do kick him off of me. I look at him.

'' No one ever hurts her.'', I snap.

'' I just did, what are you going to do to make sure I don't do it again?'', he was trying to make me mad now, and I was trying my best not to transform into the Beast. Finally Raven took my hand, and forced me out.

'' Did you really just get into a fight!?'', she snaps.

'' Yeah, I couldn't let him hurt you, Raven, you know that! He went to hit you. Did he hit you before I came? And how did that chair get flipped over?'', she was going to be honest with me, but she waited until we were half way home to tell me.

'' Well, I was reading my book when you walked away and he walked up and started flirting with me and I told him I had a boyfriend and he wouldn't stop so I snapped at him. Then he took me by my hair and pushed me against the wall. He went to hit me and I was trying to fight back and you came out of no where and threw him off of me.'', she explains. I hear someone behind us, but I don't turn around. Probably just someone walking around in the area, and Raven was my main focus.

The guy's POV

I was following those two back to their home. The Teen Titans. I didn't know her and the green freak were a thing.

I just can't wait until she's mine.

 **Do not ask me where that came from, I was just writing and this came out. I like it though, so the next few chapters might be based on this! Sorry for the people who wanted something else but I want to get this out of my system first.**


	4. Stalker Part 2

Beastboy and Raven

Raven's POV

I went to go in my room after this long day, and saw Beastboy in his room, staring at the ground, clenching his fists. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Stop thinking about it.", I order. He shakes his head.

"No, something's up. I have a feeling that guy isn't going to give up until he has you.", he snaps. I roll my eyes, and decide I have to calm him down or he'll be up all night worrying. I take my hands and lift his head up, and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"I have a feeling we could take him on.", he smiles slightly, kissing me again. This was so unlike me, but I don't care. I wanted him for some reason.

"I won't let anyone take you.", Beastboy whispers to me. I smile.

"I know, so why are you worrying so much?", I ask.

"Cause I'm your boyfriend and it's my job.", he replies. I roll my eyes, and get up. I went to walk away, but he took my hand. "Stay for just another minute..."

"Okay.", I reply, sitting beside him. He smiles as he leans his head on my shoulder. He kisses my forehead and I felt myself becoming more tired. Soon, everything just fades…

Beastboy's POV

Raven ended up falling asleep and I couldn't help but chuckle. I lift her in my arms. She stirs a little, sinking her head into my chest. I carry her to her room and lay her in bed, pulling the cover over her. I kiss her forehead again.

"I love you, Raven.", I get up, and close the door. I might as well head to bed myself.

The stalker's POV

I sneak into the Titans Tower, and use my laptop to shut down the security system. It wasn't easy. That Cyborg guy has quite a few tricks up his sleeve, but I know more than him. I managed to learn everything about the Titans to get her. She will be a fine prize. She'll be all mine. And that Beastboy fellow won't get in my way this time. If he hadn't gotten in it, I would have knocked Raven out back at the cafe when no one was looking and would have had her for awhile now. But, with the darts in my bag, I won't have to worry about him or Raven waking up.

"WHO'S OUT HERE!?", crap, I should have known Cyborg would have known that his security system was down and he would check it out. Oh, well, just have to get rid of him, too. I look up, and see Cyborg, his back to me, walking around. This is my perfect chance. And I could use him to my advantage. I get out my tazer and sneak behind him and electrocute him. He falls to his stomach, and I get enough electricity out of him to shut him down. He'll be out for a good minute. I can use him against Raven.

"TITANS, COME OUT HERE!", I yell, bringing out my gun and holding it to Cyborg. Machine or not, a blow in his actual head would kill him, wouldn't it? Even if they're unsure, they wouldn't dare take the chance on something happening to their beloved friend.

Within seconds, the Titans come out, and Robin was in front. Beastboy must have known it was me because he pulled Raven behind him and was breathing heavily. Please, Beastboy, turn into the beast. I need the beast.

"Let him go.", Robin orders. I smile, and put my finger on the trigger.

"Raven, my dear, come here.", I order. Beastboy has a strong grip on my girl. But, Raven does so, not wanting me to hurt her friend. Starfire was ready to attack at any moment, and I noticed I have the chance to make her mine as well. Why not? It would be twice the fun. "You, too, Star."

"Just don't hurt him.", Raven tells me. Beastboy begins to transform into the beast, and I decide to have some fun with this.

"You turn into the beast, my friend, and you'll be responsible for your best friend's death.", I tell him. His eyes widen and he tries to calm himself. I smile. Starfire and Raven were right in front of me.

"Don't hurt our friend.", Starfire whispers. Robin looks at me.

"Leave my team alone.", he orders. I take Starfire's waist and pull her into me. His fists ball up and I could tell he was ticked.

"What's the matter?", I ask Starfire, who was very tense.

Beastboy's POV

I couldn't hold my anger in much longer. First, he hurts my girlfriend. Then, he hurts and is about to kill my best friend. And he has my girlfriend and friend right where he wants them. I want to turn into the Beast and rip him to shreds, but I can't. If I do, I won't be able to stop him in time from pulling the trigger on Cy.

"Why are you doing this?", Starfire asks the teenage boy.

"Girls are meant to be seen, not heard.", Robin snaps when he said that.

"Let my friends go or you'll have me to answer to.", he snaps. The boy shrugs and pulls out a smoke bomb, and throws it on the ground. I was blinded for a few moments, and I was trying to reach Raven or Star or Cyborg. But, when the smoke cleared up, all of them were gone.

"No… no, no. This isn't happening.", I didn't even save Raven. It's my job to save her and I completely failed her. I failed all of them.

"We're going to find them, Beastboy. Don't worry. I won't stop until we do.", Robin says. I look at him, and I feel terrified.

"We don't know where they are. And I doubt they took the time to grab their communicators before they came out here!", I was panicking. I need to stop and take a breath. I need to calm myself down before I get my friends and girlfriend killed.

"I'm just as scared as you are, but I'm not going to let my fear get the best of me. What are you going to do?", Robin asks, and for some reason, that immediately calmed me down.


	5. Stalker Part 3

Teen Titans

Beastboy's POV

Robin and I manage to find the location the guy took the girls and Cyborg. I swear he's dead. I should have transformed into the Beast and killed him first time I saw him. Now, he took them. Really!?

"Come on, Beastboy, we're wasting time.", Robin warns me. I nod and we head to the location. It was in a deep part of the woods, where no one really enters. I look around.

"I'm going to turn into a bird and see if I can find the place.", I tell him. He nods and I transform into an eagle, and I fly up. I look around and spot a cabin, and outside of it, the teenager was smoking a cigarette. I land beside Robin and transform back into me. "Follow me, if we hurry, he'll still be out there.", we ran to the cabin and hid behind a bush. Robin looks up and I follow his lead. The boy wasn't out there anymore, but the door was closed. I heard someone yelling as if they were dying and my heart almost stopped. Cyborg.

"Come on, this ends here.", Robin tells me. I nod in agreement. We rush to the cabin door. I transform into a spider and sneak in there, unlocking the door for Robin, trying to locate the others. Raven and Starfire were nowhere I could see, but Cyborg was on the living room table, and the reason why he was yelling, was because all of the electricity in him was being taken away by some machine. The teenage boy was over him, laughing.

"I can't wait to take you apart.", I don't know what came over me, but I transformed back into me and ran over to the machine, and found a reverse switch. If I click it, the electricity will go back to Cyborg. "I don't think so.", the boy punched me in the face, knocking me down, and bringing out a gun and shooting at me. The anger finally overtook me and I transform into the Beast. It was more painful than anything else, but it was worth it. I threw the kid to the side, and pressed the button and watched the electricity go back in Cy. Robin enters and he searches for the girls while I handle the boy. I bring out my claws and attack the kid, not caring what damage I do to him. I want him dead. "Careful, wouldn't want to hurt your buddy.", he uses Cyborg as a shield, knowing very well I won't hurt Cyborg. There was no way I could hit him without hurting Cy. "Want to take me, I'll take your friend down with me."

"I don't think so.", Cy was now fully charged, and he uses his arm canon to blast the kid. Since he was just a boy, of course it knocked him out. I heard Robin cry out and Cy and I ran in there. While I was running I transformed back into myself. We found him, and Starfire, but she was really hurt. Like, worse than what Slade would do to her hurt. I pray he didn't do… what I think to her, too. I ran over there, and examined her. She was breathing, but she'll need serious medical attention.

"W-where's Raven?", suddenly I hear the door open and shut, indicating someone left the cabin. Since my ears were so sensitive, I was the only one who heard it. I darted to find out what was going on. I transform into a wolf and follow the boy's scent, wondering how he managed to wake up after that blast. I ran to find him, and when I did, I transformed back into myself. He had Raven. She was bloody and bruised. And, her arms were tied behind her back, and she was knocked out. "Let her go."

"One step closer, and I'll throw her off the cliff!", he warns me. It was a steep, big cliff. That fall in her condition would kill her. "If I can't have her, no one can."

"I'll rip you to shreds if you don't release her.", he smiles at me, shaking his head, and laughing.

"Stay back.", he warns, bringing my girlfriend closer to the edge. I don't move. If I don't move, he won't hurt her. Anymore that is. The moment she's out of harm's way, I'll kill this kid. He smiles. "I hope you enjoyed your time with her."

"Don't hurt her.", I plead. But he throws her off the cliff. Like instinct I jump after her. I put my arms down to catch up with her, and then I found myself right under her. It was a rather long fall, but I didn't have the time to transform into something that could get us out of here, so I put my arms around her, and my beck to the ground and I took the landing for both of us. The moment I hit the ground, I still had her in my arms. She was still blacked out, and I found everything around me slowly fading and my breathing slowed more and more. "I-I love you, Raven…", then my world turns black.

 **Oh no! What will happen next? Will they survive? Can BB handle a fall like that? Will the girls survive their injuries? What all did that boy do to them? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
